Treasure My Heart
by Alessandrakatrina
Summary: Once a good kid, Alice is now getting bad grades, and is trouble with the school, frequently. She runs away, and is enveloped in a world of alcohol, drugs, and cutting. The only way someone can stop her is for someone to treasure her heart. Darkfic!
1. Chapter 1

This is way out of character for Alice. Let me worn you once. This a really bad** dark **fic. This is all basically true. Some of this happened to me. But not all of it. Some is fiction. And this is all very recent. Don't say I didn't warn you,** this is a very dark fic.** :)

Summary:

Once a good kid, Alice is now getting bad grades, and is trouble with the school, frequently. She runs away, and is enveloped in a world of alcohol, drugs, and cutting. There is no stopping her. The only way somebody's going to stop her is if someone can actually love her. This is her story of finding someone to treasure her heart, and not break it.

-----------------------------------------

Treasure My Heart; Prologue.

Monday, May 18th, 2009. 5:06 P.M.

Alice Point Of View.

As the blade danced across my wrist, I noticed it went too deep, and one quarter into my vein. Just great. I thought about making a cut deeper, just so I could die. There really wasn't much to live for anymore. But then again, I felt like there was something to live for. I just didn't know it yet. The reason I was cutting myself, was because it had become a habit. And I gave me recognition, I guess.

The reason today for cutting, was because, I was in trouble. Again. In school. But this time I was suspended for the rest of the year. Which was Thursday. Three days away. Big deal. This time it was for calling my teacher, Ms. Swisher, A bitch. My nickname for her was Ms. Bitcher. The whole suspension thing had only happened three times. The first time, It was for cheating. The second, passing notes in class. But the consequences, they weren't out of school suspension. The consequences were ISS, or in school suspension. They were for three days each. This was the third time. And I was in for it with my parents. I quickly got up from the ground where I was cutting myself in the living room, and walking quickly to the hall bathroom, where it had the first aid kit. I put alcohol in it. Fuck. That hard pretty damn much. It was like putting gas to the fire. And next, I put hydrogen peroxide on it. That disinfected it, and I didn't hurt as much. I wrapped it after that. I didnt have my phone at all anymore, so I could get on the computer. I only had one email. From Samantha Franklin. She was **way** kick ass. Sam was friends with a good group of people. Well, technically not good people. They smoked weed, and drank alcohol. She did all that stuff too. Don't get me wrong, that was cool, but I just didn't do that. My parents were too observant. They would notice. My parents somewhat cared, but not really. And Sam lived in a stash house, and so she got an endless amount of drugs. Her parents were druggies too. Like her. Thats where I wanted to go. Runaway to Samantha Franklin's house. And I definitely wanted to try alcohol and smoke. She cut herself too. I usually told her everything, so she was like my best friend. I glanced at the clock. 6:37 P.M. SHIT. My parents would be home in about 23 minutes. I could make it to Sam's house in 10 minutes. I quickly filled a bag with clothes, money,my makeup, hair products, and food. I wrote a note to my parents, saying that I'm at friends house, and also saying I'm running away for for a while. As I made it out the door. I felt free. Like no one was in my way. And I knew why. The old Alice Brandon that everybody liked, and got good grades was out. The new Alice Brandon, that smokes and dranked was in.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. Kay I'm back. How was it. All. I .Can. Say. Is review! If I get at least 10 reviews by Saturday, I'll update then! It isn't hard. And I accept anonymous reviews too, so if you don't have a fanfiction account then you can still review! Please! Just click that little green button below this! :) I'll love you forever:D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N . This chapter explains a lot. This story is rated M for a reason. This chapter has rape scenes. Brace yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

----------------------------------------------------------

May 20th, 2009. 7:02 P.M.

I couldn't help but jump every time a heard a cab going by. After all, my father, or that guy,as I referred to him,would be in one of them. I had to be extra careful. Since we lived on the upper west side, in new york city, and Sam lived on the lower east side. I only had a block to go. I walked hastily on that last yard until freedom. I finally made it to her one story town house. I knocked three times before she fucking answered. She way a pretty girl, I suppose. She had dyed black shoulder length hair. Sam had heavily eye-lined blue-green eyes. Her left eye had a speck of brown in them. She was pretty in her own way. Count on Sam to wear a low cut tank-top. For being only fourteen she had fucking massive cleavage. She was probably a 36B or even C. Massive cleavage as opposed to my 32B. She was wearing her skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on. It left nothing for the imagination. She had a hot body, and she loved to show it. Its not like she cared people called her a slut.

"Alice what are you doing here?", She questioned.

" Well, obviously seeing the bags in my hand, I've come to live with you!", I said excitedly.

"But only if thats okay with you...",I trailed off nervously.

"Of course, babe! I love you like a sister, and I would love you to live with me! Come on in."

She ushered me in her all white town house. It had a hallway when you walked in. It had two bedrooms on either side of the hallway. It was all wood floors. At the end of the hallway, it had a kitchen and living room. The best part of it was every bedroom had a bathroom. I fucking loved her house. It was awesome. Better than my 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment.

She gave me a tour of her house. I already knew where everything was though. It was a mental thing.

" So what happened, Ali?", She questioned with nervousness coloring her tone.

"I'm kicked out of school for calling a bitch. It's true though. I'm in deep shit though. Im probably in sooo much trouble. And then I thought... Why not come live with my bffffff for a month or so...?", I answered.

" Oh. Wow. Well I wont come to school tomorrow, Wednesday, or Thursday. Considering you wont be there, it wont be any fun without you. But you know you cant runaway from your problems." , She said, referring to me living with her. I think I just about exploded right there. I startled myself, though. Anger wasn't an emotion I wasnt very familiar with. I was getting a bit more familiar with it lately now. That and angst.

" What the **fuck **are you talking about?! You always runaway from your problems! If I ,ahem, have to remind you, you smoke weed, drink alcohol, and cut! But no. Im fucking wrong. You dont runaway from your fucking problems.", I yelled sarcastically.

" I guess I do. And Speaking of weed, I need to fucking smoke.", she stated before walking away to her backyard, starting to light up the weed, and smoking. I followed her.

" Pass me it.", I said, referring to the joint.

" You. Smoking?! Haha. Good one Ali! And by the way, April Fools Day was 2 months ago!", Sam roared. She started giggling non-stop. I wasn't sure if it was because she was getting high, or if she really thought it was funny. I was sure that it was probably A little of both.

"Sam. I'm not kidding. Pass me the fucking joint, damn it.", I demanded, half seriously, half not.

" Okay, damn it! Oh. And this is probably your first time. So you might cough a bit.", She informed me.

Okay. I got the joint, and inhaled it. She was 100% right. I spluttered and coughed. Second time I inhaled, I didn't cough, surprising as it is. I only had to inhale about 20 more times, and I started seeing unicorns and rainbows. And, fuck. Was I hungry! Luckily, Sam made toquitos. They are now my favorite food. They were so damn good!

"We should probably like get to bed. Its like 12.", Sam told me.

"It's 12! Oh my gosh. We **should** get to bed! Fuck. My parents already probably know about **this**!", I said, referring to living with her.

" You told them where you were going to go!", She roared, clearly angry.

"No! I just said I was at a friends house.", I reassured her.

" Okay! Good.", She finally exhaled.

"Can we go to bed now? I'm really tired. Its been a really long day.", I said with a yawn as if to prove my point. The day's events replayed in my head.

" Yeah. Sure. Your room is first room on the right. And i'm across the hall if you need me.", she said suggestively.

As if I would need her.

"Okay, whatever. And Sam. Really. Thank you, for everything. I love you. :)

Ugh. Today's been the most exhausting day, mentally and physically. I couldn't wait till I got out of my blazing hot shower, and then I could get some fucking sleep. Ha. NOT. I had been having nothing but nightmares. Especially after that **night.** I shuddered and quickly brushed it off.

" Earth to Alice Brandon! I said I love you too, and to get to bed!", Clearly looking at my deep, purple circles under my eyes.

" Sorry. 'Night.", I said as I walked into my new, pitch black room. I quickly ran to the bathroom, my weed high clearly gone. I hated the dark. Especially now after that **night.** Wow. I was thinking about that a lot these days. I brushed it off like nothing. But it really wasn't nothing. Whatever. I shed my clothes and got in the blazing shower. I liked very hot showers now, I felt like it shed the touch of him. I knew it never would. I put my orchid shampoo in my hair. I quickly rinsed it out, and replaced the shampoo in my hair with conditioner. While it was in my hair, I shaved my legs. As soon as I was done, I rinsed out my conditioner, and got out. I wrapped a towel around my self, and looked in the mirror. My mid-back black hair was now wavy, because of being wet. I had greenish-brown hazel eyes. I had a small, athletic frame. I quickly dried off put my pj's on and went to bed. I lied in bed, thinking about that painful night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback, _

_December 15th , 2008._

" _We look hot! I cant wait to go to this party!", Sam told me. _

_We really did look hot. I was wearing a steep low-cut V-neck. And very,very tight skinny jeans. _

_Sam was wearing a low-cut tank top, as usual, And a very tight, short denim skirt. I surprised it barely covered her ass. We were going to a college party, at NYU. We only being thirteen, almost fourteen, were psyched. It was at an NYU frat party. Sam knew amazing connections. It also helped her brother went there. My make-up looked amazing , thanks to Sam. I was wearing eyeliner, mascara, and blush. My hair was flat-ironed, like always. I felt hot! _

" _We need to go now, Ali.", Sam said, pulling me out of my thoughts._

"_Oh. Okay then. Let's go.", I said as I making my way out of my apartment, and into the night. I instantly hailed a cab._

" _NYU fraternity house, please.", I told the cab driver, who kept staring at us , like he actually had a chance with one of us. Give me a fucking break._

" _So what are you ladies doing at NYU? You ladies students there?", The cab driver asked, either trying to make small talk, or trying to figure out if he had a chance with us. With him being ,like, 40. I mentally gagged. Ewww. I also giggled. Did we really look that old? _

" _No, sir. We are going to a party there.", I said as he parked in front of the frat house. _

" _Be careful, and have fun. But not too much fun..", he said with a wink. I handed him a twenty, and stepped out with Sam. As soon as we were walking up the front steps and near the door, I felt some thing was **wrong. **Something just didn't feel right.. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it just **didn't. **_

"_Hello there, hotties. Coming into the party?", the hot guy at the door asked. He wasnt just hot, he was **really hot. **He was about 6"2. He had sparkling blue eyes, and they looked like they were hiding something. Like they held a secret. That scared me. But I brushed it off. Dark brown hair. It was short. And a lean, muscular body. He was wearing a bright blue polo, and almost-skinny jeans. I blushed at the word 'Hotties'. _

_We went inside. There wasn't much to do besides make-out and have sex. So I went over by the hot door guy. _

"_Hi. I'm Ali. Whats your name?", I asked him. _

" _James. Maybe we should go upstairs to my room, where you know we can talk more? ", he said suggestively, with a wink. _

" _Okay.", I answered. _

_He took my hand and led me up the stairs. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I thought we would be just talking. Little , naïve , person I was. If I only knew what I was in for... _

_Where was sam?! She had to see this. I scanned that crowd. She was nowhere to be seen. _

" _Here. This is my room..... " , He said and pushed me inside. _

" _Okay. So what do you want to talk abo-" , I was cut off by him slamming his lips against mine. My hormones took over. I kissed back and my lips parted. He shoved his tongue in my mouth. He took a minute to shove my shirt over my head. What?! Making out was fine. But having sex?! I wasn't ready for this. _

" _James. Im not ready to have sex. I thought that we were just making out and talking. But now this? Im not ready for this...." , I trailed off, whispering. Fear was crippling me. The look in James eyes was terrifying. It was filled with lust, and anger. Not a good combo. James was in his boxers by now. I was in my bra and jeans. _

" _Shut up you little bitch. You listen to me, if you scream, or say one word. I will kill you. Understand?!", he yelled. Then slapped. That fucking hurt.._

"_Okay.", I whispered._

_He ripped my jeans off. I felt too open. I was only in my bra and underwear. _

_He soon ripped both off, too soon. He practically shoved him self inside of me. I was in so much pain. Now only because he was HUGE and was shoving himself inside me, but the cab drivers words repeated in my head over and over again. " be careful." I was being raped. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That was the same dream that haunted me every night, for the past 5 1/2 months. Then I thought something that I had never before. **I was raped. **

**A/N. What do you think? Review! And sorry for the 2 day wait. I apologize. But I wanted it to be detailed and good. And I hope it is. Tell me! REVIEW :) And I need a beta... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the 4 day wait. I was going to update Wednesday, but didn't. I just didnt like the ending of the chapter. So I changed it. Thats it. And Alice refers to the rape in this chapter. She wont say the word though. I'll update every Wednesday, but since its Sunday, I'll update Friday. And then i'll keep udating every Wednesday, Kay? Oh. I need a beta, please. :) PM me or review, if interested. Please. And review. I love you guys:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh. I felt seriously sick. I had finally come to that conclusion, now? It took me a minute to realize tears were streaming down my cheeks. I started sobbing in my pillow. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I realized that the one thing I actually had, and owned, and was mine, was gone. I was crying uncontrollably. I couldn't even breathe at this point. I choked on my tears, and started coughing. I finally took a breath after that. It was times like these where I wished I had someone, to love me enough to comfort me in these times. And not just anyone. Someone I could love, and they would love me. I snapped back into reality. Yeah, like anyone would date me. Date a dirty whore, like me, who lost her virginity at 13. In my own fucking defense, it was against my will.

Why am I even thinking these thoughts? Even if I did date, I would never be_whole._ Whole enough, for anyone else. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I glanced at the clock beside my bedside table. It read 5:56 A.M. Was I really having a nightmare for that long? Wow. I definitely wasn't going back to sleep. I was tired of the nightmares. I got up and got dressed in white short-shorts, and a pink and white striped tube top. I slowly walked to the kitchen. I made breakfast, which consisted of Pancakes, Sausage, and eggs. It was good because it kept my mind off of things, and looked at the clock. 7:47 A.M. I guess it really did keep my mind off things. I walked over to Sam's room and knocked.

"Come in!", She yelled in a sleepy manner.

I turned the knob, and walked in.

"Sam? I made breakfast. And Pancakes, your favorite. Come eat."

She shot up and got out of bed before I could even take another breath. She quickly got dressed in a revealing tank-top, and a denim skirt. She walked, no, ran, to the table in the kitchen.

" Seriously, Sam? You already have 3 pancakes buttered and have syrup before I even got in here. Your are crazy", I said amused. I rolled my eyes. Typical Sam. But I was serious again in an instant. I never told Sam about what happened in December. It was time I told her. She needed to know. I sat down across from her at the table.

"Sam? Can you stop eating?I need to tell you something important.", I asked.

That worked. She immediately stopped eating.

"What is it, Alice?", She questioned. I was startled. She never, EVER used my real name. It was always, always,always was Ali.

I readied myself to tell her. I thought about what I was going to tell her. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I let it stay there.

"Sam. Do you remember that party we went to at NYU in december?", I slowly asked her.

"Yes.", She replied simply. She looked scared. Sam should be. She had no idea what I was going to say, and how it would effect her.

"And that guy at the door. As soon as we got there, we started talking, and he invited me up to him room. I though we were just going to talk and chill out, but as soon as we got into his room, he raped me." I said, sobbing. I looked up at Sam. She was crying, too, I saw.

"Oh my god! Ali! I never knew! We need to get out of New York. And to a smaller town where you can cope! Let me call my mother, and we can move. She can switch offices, and set a house for just us. Thats what she always does for my brother& I. She never moves in with us. Just. Is that okay, with you?Moving?", Sam rambled on, sobbing.

All I did was nod. New town, new school. Sounds good to me. Get out of this town that held so many depressing memories.

Samantha already had dialed her mothers number and was speaking to her.

"-Look. Can we move somewhere else? Washington? That would take awhile to to get used to, but it could work. Okay. Thanks mom. I'll start packing. Kay. Bye.", she hung up the phone.

"Okay. My mom says to start packing.", She told me, not telling me where we're moving.

"Okay. But You didn't tell me where we're moving.", I said sharply.

"Oh. Right. Start packing your bags, Ali. We're moving to the beautiful Chicago.", Sam replied.

I quickly nodded and walked down the hallway to start packing my bags to a new life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. Its 11:06 P.M. Where I am. So night. And this chapter was short, but next chapter is going to be very, very descriptive and long. It all works out. And review. And I need a beta... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear whoever.

I'm done. With both my stories. I'm sick of the criticizing. I'm just going to delete them. Sorry. Just thought you'd knoww. I might start another story. But I don't know right know. Sorry to the people who actually liked my stories.

Peace out.

Once again.**_ Sorry._ **

**Maybe if I get reviews, I might post another chapter on both. **

**Otherwise. Im deleting both friday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone !

- Sorry I was gone sooo long.

I haven't updated in like, four months .

Damn.

Nice one, Ali !

Anyways, I have an idea for this story, And considering i'm grounded. The next chapter should be up by Saturday..

The point is...

I'm back !

Thanks to all of you .

I love each one of you, thanks for supporting me 3

Going to go now;

I have homework..

Haha.

But alot more on this , next chapter (;


End file.
